


These Nine Years

by Unicoranglais



Series: The Archives [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Compilation, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:01:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22876708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unicoranglais/pseuds/Unicoranglais
Summary: A compilation of quotes from my 50+ fics scattered across various sites, ranging from 2011 to 2019. They're predominantly Danganronpa and YGO based.Just the little things I'd like to remember - for better or worse.
Series: The Archives [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644427





	These Nine Years

> _He dived at a human that had come within beak range, speared him through the chest, then used him as a weapon, knocking down people left, right and centre, and finally flinging him through the window._
> 
> _I winced._

\- [Ares](https://www.deviantart.com/byeonaraye/art/Ares-Chapter-1-The-Beginning-274161913), chapter 1. Publishing date: December 16, 2011.

* * *

> \- [Shipping Lampooned](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/8489374/4/Shipping-Lampooned), chapter 4. Publishing date: Sep 2, 2012. 

* * *

> \- [Dear Fanfiction Writers](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/9354057/6/Dear-Fan-Fiction-Writers-Yu-Gi-Oh-Edition), chapter 6. Publishing date: Sep 14-ish, 2013. 

* * *

> \- [The Obligatory Crossover](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/9497418/1/The-Obligatory-Crossover), Foreword. Publishing date: Jul 17, 2013. 

* * *

> \- [Speak](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/9351034/1/Speak) (oneshot). Publishing date: June 2, 2013.

* * *

> \- [Fourteen Things I Hate About You](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/9031484/1/Fourteen-Things-I-Hate-About-You) (oneshot). Publishing date: Feb 21, 2013. 

* * *

> \- [Lovesick](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/9516687/1/LoveSick). Publishing date: Juneish, 2013. 

> * * *
> 
> _What do you do when Mr. Right tells you that nobody cares about you?_
> 
> _In a super–romantic way?_
> 
> _On one knee?_
> 
> _Holding a little box in one hand? (And, okay, so he’s got a kebab in the other, but Ibuki is fairly sure that the box is more important.)_
> 
> _With this total ‘marry me’ look in his eyes, because Ibuki likes things to be obvious?  
>   
> _

\- [Nobody Cares](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1017554) (oneshot). Publishing date: October 25, 2013.

* * *

> \- [Kaiba Bros](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/9628144/1/Kaiba-Bros) (oneshot). Publishing date: August 25, 2013.

This one is very quotable due to the fact it's constantly taking shots at itself (much of the 2012-14 content does), so here's another piece of it. 

* * *

> _There was a noise unprintable, a series of words unprintable for another reason entirely, and then she went back to screaming incoherence._

[\- Mind Games,](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2680436/chapters/5995289) chapter 2. Publishing date: 27th November, 2014. 

This fic is extremely long and highly quotable! So here's some more from it. 

> _"Woo-hoo! Foursome, here I come!"_
> 
> _And just like that, Souda had gone and blown the whole thing, or at least Hinata gave him a funny look._
> 
> _\------_
> 
> _"Did someone say exorcism?"_
> 
> _And just like that, the dramatic tension was utterly ruined by possibly the most dramatic person on the island, Gundam Tanaka. He had decided to stand smack–bang in the middle of the doorway, the morning sun making his shadow long, and the morning breeze making his purple scarf flap menacingly. Or, at least – that would have been menacing, had not three hamsters been clinging onto the ends. It took him a while to notice that his pets were ruining the whole 'menacing' thing – and the resulting scramble to get them back inside his scarf wasn't exactly menacing, either._
> 
> \--------

There's also some rather scathing author's notes, such as this amazing piece from chapter 9 (the fic calls it chapter 8, because of course it does). 

> _Some people like to try and sum up fics, when they're doing cool things like spreading the word and all. So, here is the /true, official/ summing up of the plot of my fic. It is /very/ coherent, and /absolutely/ should be used by anyone who made it this far and still likes the thing._
> 
> _It reads thus: A book goes after Koizumi, then Mioda goes after whichever male on the island happens to be there at the time, then Koizumi goes after Tsumiki, then considers Nidai, then continues to go after Tsumiki, but now it turns out she's going after a Monobeast instead. The Monobeast goes after Koizumi, then after Tsumiki and Souda as well, then Mioda and Hinata go after everyone the Monobeast is going after, then Koizumi goes after Mioda, Hinata goes after Mioda too, and the readership decides to dogpile and suddenly a lot of people are going after Mioda. Mioda's counterattack involves going after Koizumi, but then they somehow both end up going together after Togami, and /then–/_
> 
> _How this is neither porn, some rendition of Hunger Games, nor on wtffanfiction, I really don't know._

* * *

> _Souda folds his arms, glaring in annoyance at the person who in his mind is fast becoming ‘That Guy Who Made Me Perform A Handstand With The Aid Of My Desk, But Whose Clothes Make Me Totally Want To Forgive Him’._

[The One Where They Kiss](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1147120) (oneshot). Publishing date: Jan 22, 2014.

* * *

> \- [Mock Horror](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11511495/1/Mock-Horror) (oneshot). Publishing date: Sep 17, 2015. 

* * *

> _If this had been the first time Mioda had addressed her, or the second, or even the third, Koizumi could have ignored it. In fact, she's done a marvelous job of ignoring her for approximately fifty repeats of the dreaded question, her fingers typing meaningless words mixed with snatches of the lyrics of whatever bland song was thumping in her ears. But - well, Mioda had persisted, her keening voice audible no matter how loudly the photographer played her music - or, if she wasn't harassing Koizumi over call, the constant Kwip! Kwip! Kwip! schmop, only becoming worse when Mioda started sending all her messages in a distinctly syncopated rhythm._

  
\- [Untitled](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3736882/chapters/8283259), chapter 1. Publishing date: April 13, 2015.   
  
This particular fic is notorious in my mind for the sound effects! Here's some of that.

> _Ahdun’care’bout–hff–anyofthi’yastupidijitsm’god–hff–_ _(and other assorted screaming noises)_
> 
> _KrsssshhhayakakarohshiiiiiiieeeeEEMPH–_
> 
> _GraahhhhknufknufnaknaknaknakakakakaKOOM!_

* * *

> \- [dear god I don't even](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11438737/1/dear-god-i-don-t-even) (oneshot). Publishing date: Aug 10, 2015. 

* * *

> _Sharing the joy of donuts with a sad friend was absolutely worth the mess. Always._
> 
> _It only worked if the sad friend actually ate the donut, though._

\- [The Pen Is Mighty](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6433177/chapters/14725621), chapter 1. Publishing date: April 4, 2016. 

This fic right here has to be one of my favorites! I wish I could top it someday, ha.

* * *

> _"See? It says right here! A-dick-shon... Heh. Dick."  
>   
> _

\- [GAY](https://www.deviantart.com/byeonaraye/art/GAAAAYY-2-0-overhauled-contest-entry-feat-death-630624458) (oneshot in like ten parts or something ridiculous). Publishing date: Aug 28, 2016. 

* * *

>   
>  _Does that rule really, truly matter? Does anything matter anymore? Your lungs are burning, and it's not like you can hide from this thing. She knows where you are, she can smell your blood in the water, you are officially doomed and oh shit oh shit oh shit she's rushing up from underneath, you've got no choice but to go up. You don't even care about how your tail's just about off - you kick hard. Her jaws are mercifully closed, but her body works in a spiral, this hypnotic torpedo with death front and center. You've seen her do it before - takes a little while to get started, but before long, she'll be much faster than you. That's when she'll catch you, and it'll be Scott all over again, only even less impressive, a few bubbles all you leave behind._
> 
> _Hell, the audience might not even notice it until well afterwards._

  
[\- Freedom](https://www.deviantart.com/byeonaraye/art/Freedom-my-worst-idea-ever-609128519) (oneshot). Publishing date: May 15, 2016. 

* * *

> _He spent these few minutes adjusting the cushions, then had a look at the menu; a lengthy tome bound in leather. Same old shit, a heap of stuff with names at least four words long. It held little interest for him; with no pictures available, he found had no idea what half the dishes even were, and didn't particularly want to know what others involved. (The closest Hoshi could figure out was the 'duo of seasoned wholegrain loaf slices, with pomegranate and raspberry preserve, presented as a classic reduction', which he took to mean 'jam sandwich, but go make it yourself'.)_

\- [Fugu Fish](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10402077) (oneshot). Publishing date: March 22, 2017. (Officially, this my last fanfiction until 2020! But I thought I'd add some of my original stuff below. I didn't write in 2018 anyway, so.) 

* * *

> _Grey concrete floor. Gray concrete ceiling. Grey concrete walls. Gray concrete door. Gray concrete secret door. You could have put an elephant in here and missed it, only the elephant would have been making sad squeaky little noises because the hall's too damn thin, the walls pressing in on its sides and Michael just shakes his head. Pauses, listens - anorexic, claustrophobic, elephants - shakes it again._

\- [Brawl](https://www.deviantart.com/byeonaraye/art/Michael-vs-Nathan-Battle-Brawlers-709200591) (oneshot). Publishing date: Oct 12, 2017. 

* * *

> _Blah blah, good for them, blah, blah, luck. Luck. None of this was hard work, nothing credited to her degree or his career, it was just luck and everyone was just jealous._

  
\- [Ruff Day](https://www.deviantart.com/byeonaraye/art/Ruff-Day-678874661) (oneshot). Publishing date: May 11, 2017. 

* * *

> _“So fuck because I do this whole fucking thing with the fucky fucks I fuck can’t even fucking get to sit in on the fucking meeting? Fuck.”_

\- [Dodgeball](https://www.deviantart.com/byeonaraye/art/And-yet-I-had-not-lost-enough-to-land-781944409), part 4. Publishing date: Jan 20, 2019. 

* * *

> _“I’m going home,” she said._
> 
> _Then she turned around and looked at the sizeable wall of orange and black, dutifully blocking the road home with a thousand puppy–eyed stares. Or at least, about twenty–three puppy–eyed stares. And even with only twenty–three of those, even with only twenty-three of their ninety-something sacred dog population, Alice could see she was not going to win this one._

\- [Incel Bird](https://www.deviantart.com/byeonaraye/art/f-o-c-tw-incel-bird-812570025) (oneshot). Publishing date: Sep 9, 2019.

And obviously, the actual incel bird related passage: 

> _"All I'm saying is, and I'm not sexist but, it's not fair a nice lady like yourself won't marry a bird, right? It's not fair you see me as hot, but an emu, you don't think it's hot, do you? Do you? I bet you wouldn't leave your husband for an emu. I bet you wouldn't hold a door for an emu! You wouldn't put an emu on a firefighting calendar! You wouldn't! Also, off the record. And do you know what she left me for? Because- because!"_   
>    
>  _Ooh, that was a lot of spittle. Not hot, not hot at all. Dangerous, very dangerous. Possibly some kind of... what even was this emu farm operation? Some sort of weird... marriage... vendetta... thing?_

**Author's Note:**

> Thankyou all.


End file.
